It Happened, One night
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Prue has been acting up ever since she turned seventeen, what happens when one night, things go to far and Prue comes home hurt. A story about love and sisterhood. Set in the teenage years, my first Charmed one-shot, enjoy!


My first one-shot, hope you enjoy!

* * *

It Happened, One night.

Ages:

Prue: 17 (almost 18)

Piper: 16

Phoebe: 13

Penny/Grams: Who knows.

* * *

" Grams! Piper! Is dinner ready yet?" Phoebe yelled from the living room where she was watching TV.

"Now Phoebe, there is no need to yell, we will tell you when dinner is ready," Grams told her calmly.

Piper was very excited to be cooking dinner with her Grams, she always loved cooking, the feeling that you get when people eat the food you create and like it, is just amazing.

"Grams, is Prue coming home for dinner?" Piper asked as she chopped a big cucumber.

"I don't think so dear, Prue is out with," Grams spat out the name like he was a bad piece of sushi, "Hank"

Prue had been dating Hank for two weeks now and Grams and Piper knew he was trouble the moments they laid eyes on him, they never really met him, Prue never brought him home to meet the family, the only time we ever see him is when we catch him and Prue making out on the front porch.

Phoebe always thought he was cute but Piper and Grams saw how much of a bad boy he was and they didn't trust him.

Prue has been acting up a lot this year, ever since she turned 17, she's been dating bad boys, staying out late and getting drunk. Grams called it a phase, while Phoebe thought it was kinda cool, but Piper was worried about her older sister.

"I honestly don't know what she see's in that boy," She heard her Grams say.

"Ya well you know Prue," Piper rolled her eyes and tossed her now cut up vegetables into a huge salad bowl.

"No I don't think I do anymore," her Grams complained, finally letting out her feelings towards her eldest granddaughters actions, "She was always so responsible, she was always there for you two and now…,"

Piper interrupted her, "She is still there for us, when ever we need her, that, will never change," It was true, no matter how much of a bad mood Prue was in or how much Grams had yelled at her that night, Prue was always there when Piper needed help with her homework or when Phoebe had one of her nightmares.

"That may be, but she is acting up so much that she I might just have to… oh never mind," Great, she had almost just told Piper about them being witches, good one Penny.

Piper opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang, her Grams immediately went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Prue, what's wrong?"

Piper stopped what she was doing immediately and looked up, 'Prue what's wrong' was never a good to here, but Piper was curious, whenever Prue needed to be driven home from a party or anything, she would always call Piper, why was this time any different.

"Ok, stay where you are, I will be right there," Penny hung up the phone violently, grabbed her car keys and headed to the door, "Piper watch Phoebe, I will be home soon,"

Piper nodded confused, as she watch her Grams run out the door.

Phoebe seemed to notice this too because she got up from the couch and looked to her older sister, "What was that about?"

Piper shrugged, "Probably nothing, come on dinner's ready," Phoebe then followed her sister into the kitchen both wondering what was to come when their Grams got home.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe were in the living room, Piper watching TV and Phoebe reading a fashion magazine when the door flew open. They both turned there heads to see an angry and concerned looking Grams and a scared looking Prue. Their older sisters eyes were red and swollen, so the two could easily tell that she had been crying. Phoebe and Piper then noticed the cuts and bruises on their sisters face and her arm was bleeding.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked concerned.

Prue didn't answer her younger sister she just ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Grams what happened?" Piper asked, demanding an answer.

"Girls, I… I can't talk about this now, I have to go see Prue, maybe later she will tell you but give her some time." Penny than walked up the stairs, leaving Piper and Phoebe confused and concerned.

Prue was crying in her pillow when Penny entered the room, tons of bandages and disinfectant in her hands.

"Prue hunny give me your arm," Penny ordered gently, sitting next to her granddaughter on the bed.

Prue held out her bleeding arm to her Grams as she continued crying.

When Penny was done with Prue's hand she moved onto her face that was also bleeding from several cuts. When she was done, she placed the rest of the stuff on the night stand and looked at her granddaughter. "Prue what did he…" Prue cut her off, talking for the first time since Penny had picked her up.

"Go make sure that Piper and Phoebe aren't listening,"

Penny sighed and walked to the door, she knew that Piper and Phoebe wouldn't be listening they knew better than that. She opened the door, enough so that Prue would see the empty hallway. Penny closed the door slowly and went to sit on the bed again.

"Prudence, tell me what happened," she ordered, taking her granddaughters hands.

"I don't want to,"

"Prudence, I am your grandmother when something like this happens to you, I need to know what happened, don't argue with me," Penny warned.

Prue's eyes began to water and she refused to meet her grandmothers glance.

"We were kissing in the forest, on the ground, when he started taking off my shirt, I told him n-n-no, but he didn't listen, he kept t-taking it off, I tried t-to get him off of m-m- me, and I punched him in the face, th-then he took out a knife and started c-cutting me and punching me and he kept t-taking off my clothes, I finally got him off and I r-ran and that's when I called you," Prue couldn't help the tears that were falling down her bruised face.

Penny took Prue in her arms and kissed her forehead gently, "I'm so sorry dear, is there anything I can do?"

"I j-just wanna be alone,"

At those words, Piper quickly ran into her room and sat on her bed, she had been listening in on the conversation, she had began listening after her Grams had checked the door. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she just wanted to comfort her big sister and tell her that everything was gonna be alright.

When she saw her Grams walk by her door and into her own room, Piper got up fro her bed and walked into the hall, she began knocking on Prue's door gently, "Prue?" she asked quietly begging for permission to enter.

"Go away,"

"Please Prue, let me in," Piper begged.

"Is Phoebe with you?"

"No,"

"Fine, come in,"

Piper opened the door and saw Prue lying on her bed, starring at the sealing, tears in her eyes. After closing the door, she slowly walked towards the bed and sat down. Prue sat up to face Piper, but wouldn't meet her sisters concerned gaze.

"I heard," Piper announced innocently.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Grams,"

"Piper…"

"Are you ok?"

"No," came the short reply from her older sister.

"What can I do?" Piper asked, she just wanted to help.

"Nothing!" Prue snapped harshly, instantly regretting it, "I'm sorry, I just…" she finally met Pipers gaze and sighed, "never mind,"

"Prue, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, always, anything I can do, just say the word." Piper told her.

Prue felt fresh tears run down her face and asked the question that she never thought she would be asking her little sister, "Can you just, sleep here with me tonight?"

Piper smiled warmly and laid down next to Prue they both closed there eyes. They suddenly heard the creek from the door opening they both looked up to see Phoebe at the door, a look of concern and worry on her face.

Prue signaled for Phoebe to join them on the bed and Phoebe ran to the bed and placed her self next to her oldest sister and held onto her tight.

The three just laid there for a with Prue in the middle with Piper on her left and Phoebe on her right, it was all the comfort she needed, her sisters were her world and she knew that with their help she would get through this and all the other bad events to come.

"Prue?" Phoebe whispered, loud enough for her two older sisters to hear.

"Ya Pheebs," Prue whispered back.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Prue turned her head to Piper, and then back to Phoebe, "Ya Pheebs," she answered, "I will be,"

The three Halliwell sisters held onto each other, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Try to leave nice reviews.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
